One night and a long weekend
by MoonCookie
Summary: Kurotsugu comes home for father's day only to find his son behaving in a very naughty manner. Jun's disobedience drives the tycoon up a wall and soon the little blondie finds himself cornered by his own father. Kurotsugu X Jun /shota/incest/ slight rape.
1. Chapter 1

**W A R N I N G : THIS FIC CONTAINS YAOI/ SHOTA/INCEST**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT, TURN AWAY NOW.**

**Fandom: Pokemon**

**PAIRING: KUROTSUGU AND JUN**

**Kurotsugu= Palmer/Tower Tycoon**

**Jun=Barry**

**This is an incestuous fatherXson pairing.**

**Kuro looks like...whatever how old he is idk, like mid thirties?**

**Jun is 12, or near 13. (but he looks a little older than that to me though.)**

Just because you try to satisfy some kind of (what I believe to be) a sadistic urge to read anyway even though ANY OF THE ABOVE MENTIONED isn't your cup of tea, don't...flame me for it. I warnedddd youuuu~

This was supposed to be written/posted on father's dayy ROFLL HEE HEE HE, but I'm slow..and I was busy.. But this is still dedicated to it. I wanted to post this bc i'm crazy and sick and twisted. Forgive me for spelling if there are some..I reread it plenty of times, but I wish I had perfect eyes.

Plz enjoy~

* * *

Chapter 1: In the name of all that is heavenly and good...

Velvety black.

'Like lace…'

That was the color of the stratosphere. The moon was barely a visible sliver of pale white and a man's orange eyes would often drift out into the distance, to the ground, then into an unfocused gaze that seeped into his mind.

But then just as quickly, he would snap out of the trance as subtly as he had gone into it, wondering where all the stars had gone in the space above him.

The pungent but familiar scent of cigarette smoke hung lightly in the air. Ashes would burn bright before his eyes and turn into a shade of grey. He watched them dance off into the night with every balanced movement he made with the cigar between his lips. The aroma was calming to his nerves and it mixed well with the tinge of spice that rested on his tongue.

His hands, though, were still shaking. His fingers were trembling even as he shoved them into his coat pockets.

One deep breath, one long drag and the tremors seemed nothing more than imaginary vibrations that resonated faintly within the darkness of his soul. They would bounce and careen off unknown thoughts and emotions until they gently broke, disintegrating into ripples. But the lasting echoes were just like whispers in his ears and he could swear that the gentle breezes that would flutter by in the night were speaking to him. According to his imagination, it was an actual person; a child.

But it wasn't just any child; it was his own…

The idea was playfully amusing and soothing all at the same time but then the man would come to hold his face in his hands as his mind was drowned in those explicit images of this certain boy. Every time this child graced his dark mind with their innocence, he would be steeped further in utter perversion. His electrical impulses working against him to conjure up images, situations, scenarios, each becoming more sweeter than the last.

At one instant, just the honey glimmer of those young eyes and freshness of that supple skin fueled his own insatiable..and indestructible lust. A knot would form in his stomach and then another instant involved the appeal of such a lean and lithe frame…exposed, naked..then willing. From there it was just plain torture and just plain…wrong. But he couldn't stop himself from thinking about what it would be like to feel the warmth of those slender thighs around his waist.

His shoulders tensed and he actually thought he would rip his own hair out. The pensive, blonde man was sitting on a quaint wooden bench a few feet outside of his house. A house whose front door opened into their garden as it creaked softly on golden hinges, the domestic sound going by unnoticed.

Running a hand through his hair, Kurotsugu sighed as he clasped his hands together under the light of a nearby lamp that cast a soft, golden glow upon the flowers near his feet.

'How could this have happened…" he thought on the breadth of anxiousness. He had come down from the frontier to spend some time at home where he was most missed and he had in turn longed to see one person in particular, but what he had come home to was nothing he had been prepared for and was much to his greatest horror. Simply put..

Kurotsugu did _not _expect to come home and find his son wearing high heels and clad in an all too revealing dress that was really just a thin sheet of rich fabric.

'…he looked adorable in it though..'

The blonde man suddenly groaned again to himself in frustration. The..thing Jun had been wearing..it was a variation of his normal shirt but without sleeves or straps. The striped combination of colors was a darker orange and a creamy, vanilla white. It was short, the bottom hem of the dress only stopping not even mid thigh and the thing that killed Kurotsugu the most was that the normal green scarf that Jun usually wore was tied around the boy's neck delicately as an emerald bow. And…oh Arceus yes, the frills, the frills! How could he forget the soft layer of frills that peaked out from underneath the skin tight garment and so casually brushed against the boy's thighs? Kurotsugu suddenly shivered at the imagery that was still so fresh in his mind but was snapped out of his musings as he heard a voice call to him.

"papah.. Stop smoking and come inside already!"

Plucking the cigarette from his lips, Kurotsugu gently nipped the bud into the dirt before standing up and facing his son who stood in the doorway. The man deadpanned.

'well _fuck_ this; I can't believe he's still wearing them...' Kurotsugu mentally cringed.

"…well are you going to come inside or not?" Jun softly inquired but suddenly looked away , realizing that his father must have still taken notice of him again. Kurotsugu didn't say anything, he just stood there stupefied.

"…I made some cake and milk tea.." the boy added a bit quietly.

Coming back to the present, Kurotsugu had gathered his thoughts and lightly hissed at the boy, startling him in the process.

"Jun! Get back inside the house! I don't want people seeing you like this!" the older blonde demanded.

In a slight moment of fear at the other's harsh tone, Jun had latched onto the door frame at first but then stood his ground, balling his fists while yelling back.

"That is _no _way to talk to your _wife!_"

Kurotsugu choked on his own gasp.

"JUN! You are not my wife!"

A moment of silence and then…

"s-s-s-ss…so…you don't…love me anymore?" Jun feigned heartbreak and brought a hand to clasp over his mouth as tears began to form in his eyes.

"J-junn….." Kurotsugu sighed almost pleadingly before resigning.

Deciding that it was late out and the issue would be better dealt with if he complied, the man somberly approached the front steps of the house. Only the sound of his shoes gently clicking on the tile floor was heard as he brushed past the boy. Jun watched his father enter the dinning room as he locked the front door and innocently followed suit.

The boy found his father present at a lavish dinning table. His elbows were pressing into the polished surface as he hunched forward in a tired manner, fingers interlaced and resting his chin upon them. The green cloak that normally adorned him now hung comfortably on the back of the chair. His eyes were closed in exhaustion from the long travel to Futaba and the shock of today's earlier events.

Jun gazed at his father before taking a seat next to him. The man didn't even make any kind of sound or movement in acknowledgement of the other's presence. The 12 year old could see how physically taxed his father was but usually the man had a lot of energy. Jun figured the real reason was the obvious one but he honestly hadn't expected his father to…ignore him in such a way. The more warranted reaction would have been to yell at or punish Jun, but Kurotsugu hadn't really done either. He had simply stared at his son with what appeared to be a mixture of astonishment and slight disappointment. Maybe even disgust. In actuality, it had unnerved Jun greatly and made his heart sink a little. But the younger blonde pushed it away and continued on fervently, even if not as determined as he had been.

Carefully, the boy poured tea for the both of them and neatly sliced triangular pieces of vanilla cake. A warm, white and delicate china cup sat complacently in front of the silent man as he watched his son place fluffy pieces of dessert on small plates. The faint sound of china and silverware clinking did little to ease the man's discomfort and as he stared at the steaming surface of the cloudy tea, he curled a finger around the loop of the handle before finally opening his mouth to speak again. Jun had been poking at a strawberry that rolled off onto the plate with a fork in an absentminded state.

"Does your mother know about this?"

Jun slightly flinched at the other's voice but slowly relaxed although still a bit tense.

"no….you're the only one" the boy slowly answered, gripping his fork a bit too firmly as he stared through his slice of cake. Kurotsugu swallowed and merely gazed at the golden designs of leaves and petals that curled around the china cup in his hands; the warm liquid residing in it still had yet to reach his lips.

"Where did you find those clothes…?" the blonde man had spoken with feigned indifference but the boy could hear slight amusement in his father's voice. At least…that's what Jun thought it sounded like.

"..that's a secret.." the 12 year old answered as he began to lightly swing is legs under the table back and forth.

Kurotsugu finally took a sip of his tea.

"Well, Jun…what other secrets are you keeping from me? Hm?"

"..they wouldn't really be secrets if I told you.." the boy replied as he took his fork and placed a delightful portion of his cake into his own mouth.

"Don't you think a father deserves to know why his only son is behaving in such a different way?" Kurotsugu asked and finally turned to look at the younger one beside him. It was such a mistake. Jun had breathed out a long "mmm" as he slowly pulled the silverware out of his mouth, making sure to purse his lips to clean the utensil of any frosting. Proceeding to stick his fork into the cake again, Jun replied without looking at the man beside him.

"…maybe if you're good, I will tell you."

Kurotsugu had barely acknowledged his son's sentence. The tycoon's eyes had taken a chance as his gaze fell a little lower to the sight of the boy's legs still playfully being swung under the table. When one leg would extend slightly outward, the boy's thigh would look so slim and when it was drawn back, the soft flesh would be hard pressed against the seat. But it wasn't just this that the man had taken notice of; it was the fact that Jun had deliberately forgotten to smooth his dress before sitting so the fabric in actuality was now riding dangerously up the boy's thighs. It was practically at the waist and barely covering any kind of panty Jun was wearing.

Because obviously,…one wears panties when they wear a dress. He wouldn't wear boxers..

'cotton, satin, or lace…?' Kurotsugu tapped his finger lightly on the table as he looked away in his own musings. The thin, white sweater he was wearing suddenly felt a little tight around his neck as he suddenly became irritable.

"Jun, if you're going to act and dress like a girl, then you should _behave_ like one."

The blonde child set down his fork and faced his father with a slightly confused expression. Kurotsugu merely stared at the boy.

A few seconds passed by in silence as Kurotsugu felt a lump forming in his throat. He swallowed and parted his lips. In a level but quiet voice, he spoke.

"Jun…please close your legs..."

The child's face soon held a lovely pink blush as he averted his gaze away from his father. Shyly, the boy had complied, pressing his thighs together and smoothing his hands down his waist and over his bottom.

Kurotsugu then acknowledged that the whole situation had been such a turn on without a doubt. But he also realized that every time he tried to intervene or inquire about the boy, it made the situation even worse. Perhaps his mind was just too far in the gutter to even hope that his own actions wouldn't have some kind of further negative consequence.

But Kurotsugu's hope was in vain as Jun decided to give him back some of the embarrassment that he felt at the moment. The boy smiled at his father with a still freshly pink face and innocently asked the man something in a not so innocent tone.

"…what were you thinking about when you were starring in between my legs for such a long time?"

Kurotsugu narrowed his eyes at his son as his fingers curled into a fist on the table, the other still gripping the tea cup.

"Don't even go there." the skyscraper god flatly warned.

"Why not? It looked like _you _wanted to."

Kurotsugu gave his son an "I can't believe you just said that" look. And he remained like that until Jun, without breaking eye contact, plucked a strawberry off his untouched piece of cake and began licking the frosting off its tip. That man's lips formed a flat and thin line as he stared incredulously at the boy.

"Jun, stop that."

The pre teen ignored what the man had said and continued running his tongue along his own fingers at the white frosting that had coated them as well.

"Jun, just use a napkin…" Kurotsugu trailed off as he watched his son dip the promiscuous fruit inside his mouth, between such soft lips.

"Why? Does it -lick- bother you -mmm- that much?"

The tycoon felt himself become frustrated at the boy's disobedience. He rarely found himself in a position where he would even be remotely angry with his son but the way things had played out was just so unexpected. And Kurotsugu didn't know how to deal with this.

Chewing the rest of the strawberry, Jun proceeded to lick the remainder of the frosting off his fingers but had flinched when his father suddenly gripped him by the wrist. The blonde boy looked his father in the eyes and noted how sharp and dark his pupils seemed. Jun swallowed and merely lowered his own to the floor as his father came dangerously close to his face. A harsh whisper reached his ears.

"Jun, I don't know where you picked this behavior up from, and I don't know why you're doing it-" he paused and noted the faint scent of roses emanating from the boy's soft hair; something inside him was on the verge of snapping.

"-but whatever this is, it's a _sick _and _twisted_ game."

The older male lingered for a few more seconds and Jun wasn't aware he was holding his own breath, much less how straight and tense his back had become. Kurotsugu knew he startled the boy, he could see how rigid his body was, but Jun would always be his son, and above all the tycoon just didn't have the heart to scare the other so much. As a lasting statement though, he left the boy with words to think long and hard about.

"Jun…I'm your father…and what you might be asking for is something I don't think you really want, let alone know much about."

Slowly, Kurotsugu released the boy and Jun solemnly gazed at his father. Standing up out of his chair, the tycoon lightly ruffled the boy's blonde hair, trying not to notice how silky the strands were or how soft Jun's cheek felt as his fingers accidentally grazed the younger's skin.

"I'm going upstairs for a while to shower and dress for the evening, I'll be down again in a little while."

And with that, Kurotsugu left Jun at the table, the boy's heart a torrent of pulsating emotions. But what he didn't know was that his father's was just the same.

But it wasn't over yet. Jun wanted something and only his father could give it to him.

* * *

Dun dun dunnnn~

Haahaa, cross dressing Jun. It..amuses me..that's all.. I drew a picture of what the outfit looks like on Jun but I will link to it later I suppose..

What is Jun going to do? Rofl, Seduce his father ( some more ROFL)? Or will something else happen? IDK. Well..I do but. yeah. One more chapter, next one..is a lime.


	2. Chapter 2

***steps inside a closet and turns on the light***

**Luxury, GLORIOUS luxury.**

**I keep choking on my own laughter whenever I think of these two. I love them a lot.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Beneath the Night**

Kurotsugu had calmly strolled into one of the spare rooms of their residence. A velvet duffel bag that had been brought in earlier hung snugly from a metal post built into the frame at the foot of the bed. Light emanated from a mini chandelier in the center of the ceiling and filled the otherwise spacious area.

There was no window for a room on this side of the house but the creamy white walls that contrasted with the deep, coffee brown furniture that occupied the space offered solace.

Everything around him was quiet, peaceful, and ordinary.

But as kurotsugu gazed up at the lit ceiling crystals, a shuddering sigh made its way past his lips. While casting off his emerald coat, tremors came alive in his wrists. And as he stood in the bathroom's oval mirror, he found he could not meet the orange color of his own eyes.

His skin burned with an emotion that he refused to acknowledge.

It burned with a ferocity that he hoped would die out and wash away with all the others as he stripped himself bare.

* * *

A boy swallowed thickly and stared hard at his unfinished piece of cake. Deep within him, a throbbing ache seemed to bloomed inside his ribcage and slowly spread to every extremity in his body. His breaths became shallow with the pain of rejection and each forceful beat of his heart was laden with anxiety.

On top of it all, his throat was laced painfully tight with shame. Jun wasn't so sure his plan would work. Kurotsugu was obviously more than a formidable trainer and it only made sense that his success and untarnished reputation were the result of having a strong and formidable character in the first place.

Jun cringed at the thought of having possibly underestimated his own father and the magnitude to which his own perverseness could be seen as.

With a foot propped up in the edge of a chair from under the other side of the table, a soft sigh passed through his lips as his shoulder blades were poked in different places by the carved wooden chair he leaned back in. A fork in his right hand picked absentmindedly at a random strawberry, the sound of metal clinks on porcelain as he flipped the fruit and pushed it around on his plate made him aware of how silent it was on the first level of the house. The berry's red and vibrant color could do nothing to distract him from his father's words that were constantly echoing inside his head.

_"…what you might be asking for is something I don't think you really want …"_

Jun lowered his eyes and gently placed the silverware upon the clothed table, not registering the soft thump it made. Drawing his legs close to his chair, Jun gazed at his thighs while fingering the hem of the orange and white striped garment he donned.

_"…what you might be asking for…"_

'…I haven't told you what it is…'

_"…something I don't think you really want…"_

Jun furrowed his brows and gripped the frilled hem tightly, his hands slightly shaking. He wasn't stupid. As a trainer, he had already seen and experienced his fair share of the world. Jun had a solid idea of what his mannerisms towards his father could be interpreted as and what they usually led to in the adult world.

But Jun had only ever wanted a few things in his life, and there were an even smaller number of things that he truly needed.

And right now, he not only wanted, but also needed one thing. As for the reasons behind his actions, Jun would make his father understand. He would make him.

Because Jun loved him and he couldn't stomach the thought of being distanced further from him. He couldn't possibly swallow the thought that Kurotsugu would do more than just look at him with disgust and shame. There was the fear that the man would never cast his gaze upon him ever again, that he would mean nothing to him.

'…but I already feel that way, don't I..'

The screech of the chair upon tiled floor sounded throughout the dinning room as Jun abruptly stood. The subtle click of his white high heels bit into the silence as long legs fluidly carried him back through an unlit kitchen, and into the living area where a single lamp was turned on in a corner. The dinning room was the only room downstairs that was brightly lit.

Everything else became quiet , dull, and dimmed where the light faded out, and darker where it could not reach.

Jun stood still for a moment choosing to glance at a gold rimmed, glass plated clock that was squared in place to the wall on the opposite side of the room. Its gears moved silently under it's smooth white face and neither a tic nor a toc reached his ears.

The hands read 10:45.

He had been sitting in the dinning room for a little more than an hour to mull over his thoughts ever since his father left him at the table…

…with what subtly sounded like a warning.

Jun suddenly shuddered and felt the hair on his skin stand up. While the soft glow from the lamp appeared warm, Jun stood in the archway of the darkened kitchen and out of the faint light's reach. To his left, Jun could make out a lone hallway along with the main staircase. Kurotsugu had not turned on any of the lights on his way up and so Jun could not see past a certain point.

Rubbing away the goose bumps from his arms, the small blonde concluded that the older man wasn't going to come back down. A voice in the back of his head told him more than enough reasons why but chose to ignore it.

After treading halfway down the hall, Jun came upon the stairs and gingerly removed his white heels. Placing his hand tentatively on the railing, he laid a bare foot upon the first step, almost bristling at how cool the polished wooden surface was upon his skin. He paused.

Some kind of unknown fear began creeping up on him, growing with each step that came into his line of vision. The banister creaked as he gripped onto the railing a bit too hard with his right hand.

Jun could hear his heart racing inside his chest as his legs carried him up into the darkness.

* * *

One third the length of the first presented. Instead of irritating myself and taking so long to post something large, posting in parts will do. So...i'll split things up and post the ones that are ready..rather than just wait. A lot of the time I spent on later things in the story was wording and how I wanted things to be portrayed.

Reviews are encouraging, especially when people are honest about how something here makes them feel, very much.

It's like knowing someone received the bottled message that you cast out at sea. It establishes a feedback loop.

I was gone a long time though.

If anything in the story needs clarification or something, feel free to ask me lmao 'w'

One thing though, Kurotsugu can't look at himself in the mirror for various reasons, and I thought at least one of them would be very obvious. Haha~


	3. Chapter 3

Something and its consequences rather than the pain of not knowing or never doing.

Tenses can be iffy.

Alternating points of view between two people.

Writing this cost me a lot more than time, effort, or drain on the creative reservoir.

This came out a bit more violent than I had ever even intended in the first place.

Sexual tension? Perhaps.

Violent surprise? Some.

Calm before the storm (or violence before the fucking).

Motivations for writing this are more complex than the simple pleasure or love of the pairing or a sick twisted thrill on this kind of relationship=exploratory.

Plan for a one shot fic: reality= not happening :/

Precocious 13 (almost 14) yr old. ._.

Precocious children in general. I mean hey, come on, think about it. What kind of social expectations exist realistically in a society that "let's children battle demi gods". Lmao.

Format/structure of events= eehhh...uheuhe...uhhng..

**INCEST WARNING**

* * *

**Ch3: smells sweet but tastes bitter**

**.**

**.**

**.**

He should have known better. He really should have. But he'd thrown that tiny voice of caution out the window like an unneeded poffin because someone you care about is the last reason you'd ever think of having to guard yourself against. He supposed that like in a battle, what one considers a pokemon's greatest attribute could very well prove to be the cause of its own undoing. That was hardly the point though because the situation Kurotsugu found himself in was the farthest thing from being called a pokemon battle and instead more closely resembled something that one might call _domestic violence._

All thoughts of battle strategy and pokemon science aside, human relationships were what he could of easily admitted (to himself, not anyone else) as something that he possessed little to no aptitude in, especially where it involved his own son. Sure, he was charismatic and had years of experience in socializing, building rapport, and establishing a reputation among trainers in general, but where it really mattered, all those years amounted to a pile of nothing. A 13 year old was the only thing that made anything he'd ever gained look like dust.

Any semblance of skill, control, and sense of conviction in his life held no candle to the miniature blonde he had pinned to the bed at the moment. Kuro just never thought that the person he considered as a younger, slender, and obviously more feminine version of himself would ever be bold (and insane) enough to assault an adult more than twice their size who also happened to be their own father. But maybe the tycoon had been the one lacking enough sanity and forethought to still believe that his son would remain innocent and pure throughout his adventures. It had cost the skyscraper god a smarting bruise to his left cheek to additionally think the boy trapped under him was delicate and frail.

He had been very wrong and very mistaken at all to assume the young child he knew had stayed as just that: a child. It was a small wish he had harbored in an obscure corner of his heart for the longest time. It was a wish born out of the small amount of guilt he carried somewhere in the back of his mind for leaving futaba in the first place. Some part of him held onto the foolish notion that he could just simply come back at any point as he desired and seemingly pick up where he had left off. But as all things do with time, the small boy had changed. If anything, Jun had become more precocious, especially where sexuality was concerned and at first, Kurotsugu didn't understand why.

Their society was generally amiable, hospitable, and safe. But it wasn't perfect and although some part of him refused to look at the facts, something or some _things,_ had happened in order to drastically change and/or influence Jun's salacious behavior alone. Other aspects of physical appearance, choices in wardrobe along with what gender Jun even identified with were less alarming things that were stored on a shelf of the tycoon's mental library, serving as perusable material for later.

On one hand, whatever had happened during the time he'd been separated from the honey haired youth was a world of possibilities in itself; it was something outside both of their control. Or maybe he liked to think that it was a topic he never had a say in, which was a blatant lie because Kurotsugu clearly could have stayed. He easily could have told Jun no and made him wait to start his journey, but perhaps it only would have been delaying the inevitable. One thing though that he clearly understood he could not change or ever had a chance of avoiding was particularly how he had felt back then and he'd made sure to keep those feelings buried.

On the remaining hand existed the heavier guilt induced possibility that he, as a father, had done something that served as the brick which laid the foundation for everything else up to this point in time. And if Kurotsugu's concentration were not laid elsewhere, he would have been able to push denial aside and acknowledge that inkling of doubt in his affections as a parent. He would have been able to acknowledge that the brick he had cemented down had possibly helped create a wall, an emotional wall so insurmountable that the thought of climbing or breaking through it conjured an unbearably dull ache within his chest that traipsed around and strangled his wind pipe whenever he so much as thought of Jun.

But it was better than unearthing what he feared and hoped remained in the past. The wall was a barrier and it served the purpose he'd given it. The psychological infrastructure on his side kept the truth from daylight. It stopped anyone from walking in and finding that one dark thing, a small morsel, sitting there in the corner threatening to unravel the existence of more than one person should he ever indulge it. The choice he had made did not come without long term consequence. When he'd made up his mind to even fly down in the first place, in essence he was making an effort to finally confront what he'd thought he could so easily put behind him. However, after he had looked into a brighter pair of eyes that mimicked the orange meringue of his own, Kuro had begun to think in hindsight that coming back had been an even larger mistake.

'The root of everything that unintentionally provokes all those unbidden tendencies within me to surface is literally within arm's length.'

As it were, the taller blonde had his teeth bared in cunning silence against the soft, honey wisp covered temple of the other. The subtle, curvaceous slope of a rounder cheek grazed the heated flesh of his own as he inhaled the scent of something faintly sweet. What little of the already dwindling focus he had was lost to the touch of slender wrists straining against his fingers and the steady thrum of radial pulses whispering into his skin, kissing his palms.

Low pitched and smoothly rolling off his own tongue was a question laced with the subtle promise of bodily harm if compliance wasn't met.

"If I let you go, will you stop whatever it is you're trying to accomplish by acting this way?"

The restrained adolescent merely turned his head slightly to the left with his lips drawn in a tight line, thoroughly content to continue admiring the crystal chandelier lights above them. A forceful exhale of air left the boy's nares in a non verbal scoff that still carried across the wordless message of his unrelenting defiance towards the older male above him. Jun's wrists were pinned into the sheets on each side of his head and every so often he would flex his hands to test the vice like grip they were clamped in. With much difficulty he tried to steady his breathing, tried to ignore the defined cheek pressed into his own and the proximity of the other man's lips to the outer lobe of his ear. A part of him felt ashamed for essentially backhanding his own dad but it was out of reflexive shock when the older male had advanced on him with what looked like anger in his eyes. He knew the man wouldn't take well to what he'd done earlier but he had to snatch his attention somehow. He just didn't think he'd end up with his cell phone strewn across the room sporting a fractured screen much less the fact that he had been forcefully shoved onto the bed and pinned there by a fully grown, nude man who he just happened to be related to.

Not mention that the bottom hem of his outfit had ridden up so horribly high that if the older male had bothered to even glance down, he'd not only see the twin obsidian garter straps encircling his girlish thighs but there would be no question as to what type of panties his cross dressing self was wearing because the truth was-

Jun wasn't wearing any.

Kurotsugu had made sure to minimize as much contact between them as possible and still maintain a position that prevented the younger blonde from lashing out or trying anything devious. His face was essentially nestled into the golden locks of the younger, and though his hands were full restraining the boy at the wrists, he was able to support his upper body by resting on his forearms. His torso hovered and arched over the smaller teen preventing any thoracic contact by six inches at most and he was kneeling in such a way that allowed the boy's legs to hug his bare hips. Simply put, if Kurotsugu had decided to fuck his son right then and there, they'd be rocking and rolling, missionary style.

He just wondered that by the end of whatever this was if he was the one that would need to be restrained. His concern, however, for the other's safety was the farthest thing from his mind at the moment. It was not that he didn't care about what he could do to hurt his own flesh and blood, but he was currently pondering the more pressing matter of how inappropriate it was to be hovering over your own child on a bed in a sexual position while completely nude. And how none of this would have happened if he, as a parent, hadn't kept shrugging things off, thinking they'd resolve themselves when it came to his son.

He should have figured the boy would be conniving, that Jun wouldn't have given up so easily after he'd left him in the dinning room with words that held a subtly wrapped warning. But no, Jun had to go and pull the ribbon off, open the wrapper and call him on his bluff. And one thing Kurotsugu never did was make empty or false threats. He meant every word of what he'd said and he'd follow through on every subtle implication of it if Jun provoked him. And the teen clearly had.

Because if there's one thing you don't do to your parent, it is remove their bath towel and all acceptable means of clothing while they shower and then proceed to take pictures of them in the nude as blackmail. And Jun had exactly done just that. To say the sky scraper god was pissed at the teen was an understatement. Reflecting back on the series of events of the past 15 minutes, the aggravated male tried to pin point when exactly shit hit the fan.

/earlier/

After leaving Jun to his own thoughts on the first level of the house, Kurotsugu had decided to clear his thoughts and wash away a creeping sense of long buried guilt by indulging in a shower. Twenty minutes had passed and by the time he had turned off the spray of water and stepped out, the faint sound of a snapshot reached his ears and the damage was already done. It was his fault for not locking the door to the bathroom in the first place much less the bedroom. Seeing his son standing there in the shower room with him, a ruby cased cell phone in his hand and a solemn expression on his face, had taken the tower tycoon by surprise. Reflexively his left hand dove down to cover his privates, not that Jun probably hadn't seen or known what male genitalia was, but Kuro didn't want his son to see what _his _family jewels looked like.

"God _damn it, _Jun, what are you trying to do?", was the furious shout that echoed around them as the man took to frantically looking around for material with which he could use to preserve his modesty.

While his dad was still caught off guard, Jun had taken the opportunity to take a few more snapshots before quickly backing out of the spacious bathroom. The flat expression the boy had worn on his face suddenly became tinged with uncertainty and apprehension once the man in front of him overcame his state of shock and lunged at him. The tycoon's brows had furrowed quickly in annoyance, irises taking on a darker shade while his lips curled back into a teeth bared snarl. For a moment, Jun's determination had faltered as a feeling of dread crept down his spine and made the hairs on the nape of his neck stand up. Never in all his years as a youth had his parents yelled or raised a hand at him but seeing his own father sport a look that bordered on some kind of obscure murderous rage made Jun not want to take any chances by standing within pummeling range. A low growl however seemed to effectively immobilize him to his current spot.

"Move another inch, Jun, and Arceus help me, I _will _tear you apart."

Paralyzed with fear of the man vigorously advancing on him, Jun would come to realize in hindsight that he could have made a dash out of the bedroom altogether and hid in some other part of the house. The thing about hindsight though is that one doesn't realize something until it's often too late. It was really only seconds before the other male stood before him in godly, unabashed, nudity. The difference in height became much more pronounced as Jun's face was only level with the other's bare chest. The boy had craned his head, locking his doe wide eyes with a pair that was narrowed back at him. In that moment the teen felt his throat clamp with dryness in noticing his father's lashes slip into a deeper shade still fresh with the slickness of water.

Jun didn't realize his own shoulders were quivering now that he could feel the warmth radiating from the other being along with the clear sound of exhaled breaths that filled his ears. Still, the man's lips remained split by a pearly white snarl, skin pulled back at the corners by invisible fingers. White-golden bangs slicked and curved themselves along the man's sun kissed brows and angular slope of his still soft cheeks. The pert and sharply cut tufts that would otherwise stick up when dry were now matted to the crown of his head with the occasional stray wisp darting in different directions. The feral gleam in his father's eyes made Jun liken the man to that of a very pissed off ninetails that had been blasted with hydro pump. The man's foxtail side burns were still sleek and sopping wet.

Jun didn't dare let his gaze leave the man's face. He was pretty sure if he had, his father's fingers would be clamped around his slender throat faster than he could blink. Seconds had only gone by in reality when Jun's left arm slid up the fabric of his dress to clutch the ruby colored cell phone closer to his own wildly beating heart. The scarlet color had caught the older man's gaze and Kurotsugu made a spontaneous movement to snatch the boy's arm. The suddenness of the action had caught Jun by horrible surprise and he immediately flinched away to avoid the possibility of being hit. When the man's right hand deftly latched onto his left wrist and gave a hard tug upward, Jun reflexively pulled back and slapped his right hand flat against the man's sternum as leverage to prevent him from coming any closer.

Seeing this, Kurotsugu immediately let go of the boy's wrist along with the prospect of obtaining the incriminating device but only so he could abruptly land a forceful blow to the adolescent's chest with his palm. It worked and Jun stumbled back letting out an involuntary gasp at the force of the jab. The sting of tears pricked at the corner of his eyes as the back of his legs finally came into contact with the bed behind him. He felt himself lose balance and arch backward but before he could even hit the sheets, a slick and heated arm had curled around his waist and pulled him flush against naked flesh.

Through a watery gaze, Jun's eyes had snapped back up to meet his father. The child's mouth hung open in silent exclamation at the now uncomfortably close proximity to the epitome of rage that was his dad. Kuro took advantage of the moment by viciously snatching the cell phone from his son's thin fingers and purposefully throwing it across the room to the side where it smacked into the wall. A resounding and sickening crack filled the air before the expensive and compact piece of technology fell to the floor in shattered pieces.

Kurotsugu decided he didn't care about preserving his modesty in front of his son anymore and used both arms to restrain the boy by bringing the teen closer to him. Jun was quickly overcome with the sensation of being trapped and upon seeing what had happened to his phone, began struggling in the taller male's embrace. When the grip around his midsection wouldn't give, Jun had boosted himself up using the man's shoulders and hooked his legs around his father's hips. The friction was jarring to the older male and in that moment Jun took the opportunity to lean backwards and backhand his own father clear across the face.

After his knuckles had collided with his father's defined cheekbone, the small honey blonde found himself unceremoniously dropped onto the bed's silk sheets. Jun could hear himself hyperventilating through his own blurry vision as he momentarily lay weak and boneless upon the mattress with his legs sprawled immodestly before him. If his father didn't want to kill him before, he sure as hell would now.

Kurotsugu's head had snapped to the side from the impact but throughout the whole ordeal, no sound had left his lips. His eyes were squeezed shut in pain, jaw firmly set with lips pursed in distaste. One hand remained at his side while he stood at the foot of the bed, clenching and unclenching his fingers every so often in an attempt to distract himself. His right hand had slowly come to smooth itself over his face, covering his lips at first before carefully cupping a throbbing cheek.

"…mmm…Jun.." was the almost quiet admonition that tumbled passed Kuro's pearly canines and yet in the boy's ears the words held so much bated fury. Hearing his own name shook him out of the trance he'd fallen into and once again he peered up at the man whose orange eyes had opened slightly, pupils averted to the side to stare at him with a half lidded gaze. Slowly the calloused hand that cupped a damaged cheek had resigned itself to hang limply at his tan waist. For a moment, no one moved.

Jun watched his dad sport a look of distaste while pointedly glaring from an advantageous height. A muscle twitched in the boy's own garter strapped thigh as his brain registered that now would be the perfect time to just get the hell out of the room. In a fluid movement Jun had pushed himself up using his forearms and only managed to throw his left closer to the edge of the mattress but his dad had obviously anticipated this. Using one arm, Kuro planted a palm on the boy's fabric clad chest and shoved him down into the sheets. He had settled onto the bed, craning his body over the petite frame of his son and lifted the boy's hips onto his thighs so that those long, thin legs curled around his hips. Jun had made a soft "ahhuh" sound as his back collided with the soft material beneath him, taken momentarily by surprise at how swift the man's movements were. Kuro had taken advantage of the boy's slight disorientation and pinned his wrists down into the blankets while situation his own face against the side of the younger's.

/

Presently, they had remained like that for 15 minutes. Jun's tears had dried though his eyes did not lose that glassy, near close to crying appearance. Kurotsugu's breaths had evened out and the other's still came in occasionally shallow bursts. While most of the water droplets on his body had evaporated, his hair still remained slightly damp and the foxtail side burn that was pinged between both their cheeks made their skin slightly itch.

Jun tried his hardest to ignore the man restraining him down, tried to ignore how easy it was for him to do so, and tried to ignore how helpless he'd always been when it came to his father. So when the man had asked him if he'd stop after letting him go, Jun couldn't answer and gave a scoff instead. It wasn't that he didn't want to say something, but rather he couldn't spit up words past that lump in the back of his throat, like fear was holding his sentences hostage in his mouth. Not to mention he was still reeling from the fact that things had gotten extremely physical between them for the first time.

Jun closed his eyes. Something about the way the man had said his name earlier didn't sight right with him, especially after the fact that he made a strike at his own parent. The draft between his legs made him even more aware of the soft material cushioning his lower back and he noticed for the first time how warm the other male was. They were barely touching and yet warmth radiated from the older male as if he were a furnace.

Carefully, Kuro shifted the boy's hands above his head on the mattress and positioned them so that both slender wrists could be nestled into his one palm alone. With the remaining free hand, he gently but firmly griped onto the boy's jaw line, thumb and forefinger digging into pliant flesh and turned Jun's head to face each other's line of sight. The boy wouldn't meet his eyes, instead they remained averted to the side, and the elder figured it was out of shame. Or possibly the fact that their lips were only an inch away from each other's.

Heaving a sigh, Kuro nestled his face into his son's cheek, the action making the body beneath him jerk involuntarily. The tip of his nose and the mounds of his lips nudged into the side of the boy's face before he closed his eyes in concentration and spoke once more.

" Jun, tell me. Why are you doing this?"

It was a calm and simple request but the moment it reached the teen's ears, a fresh layer of water formed in his eyes. He tried to shift his head away from his father's in the hopes that if tears spilled out of his eyes, his father wouldn't feel them. He wouldn't know how torn he felt inside like a piece of shredded artwork. But long and steady fingers held his jaw and chin in place as the word "why" kept echoing inside of him.

'why..'

'why..'

'_..why are you doing this_?'

Jun grit his teeth and shut his eyes, silently bemoaning the cascade of stray drops from his lashes. A hiccup bubbled its way past his throat but managed to be expelled as some kind of strangled whimper. Though difficult, he managed to swallow past a bitter knot and parted his lips to take in a large some of air before words formed.

"..so you want to know _why, _do you?"

Jun exhaled a shuddering breath before finally opening his eyes half way, vision still wet with salt liquid. He became acutely aware of father's face now hovering directly above his own. He couldn't make out the man's expression but could feel the soft gusts of air that fanned out over his own skin due to his still close proximity. The tear tracks on his cheeks soon turned cold as they slowly dried away. Vaguely, the small blonde noticed that the consistency of his saliva had become thick and copious such that he had to keep swallowing it down. All the blood rushing to his face didn't help the flushed sensation that had already come over him and he had to shut his eyes once more regain composure. Before the broken lakes of tears had time to slip all the way down the side of his face and drip onto the sheets, words were already spilling past his lips.

"I remember when I was younger, the way your hand would linger on my face every time you stroked my cheek in fondness, the way you would put your arms around me to console me when I cried or was sad, how easily you would lift me up and carry me with you whenever we went out for walks. And even though it was years ago and so much has happened since then, I remember how mom would scold me every time I wanted to stay up late with you, I remember the words of other kids who made fun of me for liking my dad "a little too much". I still remember the time I kissed you by surprise and on the occasions you would tell me that you loved me, it was different from the way mom, or anyone else did."

Jun finally opened his eyes and gazed up into the disconcerted features of his father whose lips were pulled into the beginning traces of a grimace and whose eyes were ridden with worry and guilt. With a softer and more nostalgic pace, the boy continued, never breaking eye contact with the man above him.

"But most of all, I remember the way your eyes would linger. No one else stared at me like the way you did, _**daddy**._"

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Next time: more talking and lot's of inappropriate touching. Maybe. lmao.

Comments? Thoughts? Questions?...Concerns? = plz review and tell me about them.


End file.
